debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Rohan Kishibe
|-|Rohan= |-|Heaven's Door= Summary Rohan is a major character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV: Diamond Is Unbreakable. He is a professional writer and Mangaka for Shonen Jump and one of Koichi's and Josuke's companions during some events of Part 4. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A. Unknown with Heaven's Door Name: Rohan Kishibe Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 20 in Part 4. 32-33 in Part 6 Classification: Human, Stand User, Mangaka, Writer Attack Potency: Athlete level (Should be physically comparable to Giorno and other Stand users). Unknown with Heaven's Door (Heaven's Door doesn't have any physical feats and its ability ignores durability) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Subsonic by himself. Unknown with Heaven's Door (Heaven's Door was capable of instantly affect Stands and Stand users who have speed comparable to Giorno) Combat Speed: Subsonic (Can create a still image of Heaven's Door with arm movements). Unknown with Heaven's Door (Heaven's Door was capable of instantly affect stand users like Koichi and Okuyasu before they could even notice) Reaction Speed: Massively FTL (Comparable to Giorno and other stand users. Could pull a panel of Heaven's Door's manuscript before The Hand or Crazy Diamond could attack him) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class. Unknown with Heaven's Door Durability: Building level+ (Capable of surviving a barrage of punches from Crazy Diamond, who is comparable to Gold Experience). Unknown with Heaven's Door. Stamina: Superhuman (Can draw nineteen pages in a single night. Able to draw a manga even when near death. Able to keep up with Made In Heaven's time/speed acceleration and still finish his manga before the deadlines) Range: Standard melee range by himself. Tens to Hundreds of Meters with Heaven's Door. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed, Extrasensory Perception (Stand users are able to perceive and detect invisible, incorporeal beings such as other stands and ghosts), Aura, Summoning (Can summon his stand), Heaven's Door has Non-Corporeality, Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Can affect intangibles and non-corporeal beings, such as ghosts and Stands), Transmutation (Heaven's Door can turn its targets into living books with all their information written on pages, which in turn instantly incapacitates them on the spot), Information Manipulation (Can remove pages or add new information through commands into the transmuted targets that can control or alter their actions completely. Altered Koichi's actions to make him unable to attack Rohan. Made Okuyasu commit suicide even when he didn't want to), Biological Manipulation (Can alter the targets biology by turning them into books, and alter their body mass whenever some pages are removed), Death Manipulation (After removing a certain amount of pages, the target will die), Mind Manipulation (Can control the mind of his targets by writing a command on them), Memory Manipulation (Can alter or erase memories of his targets. Made a girl forget that Rohan just used his Stand), Information Analysis (Can read his target's memories and what kind of person they are. Can read the past and future of a person), Sense Manipulation (Can alter the senses of a person, such as removing their vision), Physics Manipulation (Used his power to launch Koichi forward. Made Josuke fly backward at 70 KPH), Power Nullification (Can make his targets be unable to use their abilities), Fate Manipulation (Sent Cheap Trick to hell by writing that he would go there after be taken into the afterlife), Size Manipulation (Stands can naturally shrink themselves to microscopic size), Reactive Evolution and Adaptation (All stands have the ability to evolve as they go on), Possession, Shapeshifting, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Stands naturally tank attacks from one another as if they were merely physical damage) Standard Equipment: Heaven's Door, a pen, and a pencil. Intelligence: Above Average (Talented writer and Mangaka. Has experience fighting many stand users, and always uses his stand powers in the most effective ways) Weaknesses: Any damage taken by Heaven's Door is reflected back onto Rohan. Rohan is incapable of reading his own memories, nor can he perceive memories shared with a target. He cannot heal with Heaven's Door. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Book Transmutation:' Heaven's Door's basic ability is to incapacitate and turn people into books with pages revealing detailed and absolutely true facts on everything the person knows, from memories to their body measurements, secrets, and their abilities. Heaven's Door is also effective on animals, ghosts, and the undead, but dying targets seem to gradually lose their pages. *'Write-In Command:' Rohan can write into the pages of people, altering their memories or effectively imposing commands of his desire. The victim will always obey the commands imposed on them, even if they don't accept it or if it's physically impossible. Rohan can also use this ability on himself. *'Memory Removal:' Rohan can freely alter the memories of his targets by either writing commands or removing pages from their bodies. If too many pages are removed, the target will die. Note: Rohan at the beginning of DiU is restricted to using images of his Stand to induce his book transmutation ability. By the end, Rohan is able to manifest his Stand in mid-air whilst also allowing him to induce the same ability with just a point of his fingers. Later at his one-shots, Rohan is seen using his Stand ability through thought alone. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Information Users Category:Biological Users Category:Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Physics Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Soul Users Category:Stand User Category:Size Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners